Fishermen have been confronted with threading the eyelet of a fishing hook or tying a fishing line knot due to poor eyesight, shaky hands, lack of light, poor weather conditions and/or boat movement caused by rough waters. In fishing tournaments, it took valuable time to thread the fishing hook or tying a knot; thus, less time to catch fish. There was a need for a faster and easier way of threading the fishing hook and attaching the fishing line to the fishing hook.